Psyche Complement
by Thalia Kendall
Summary: *DONE!* Mina Angell (Agent Venus) was adroit, articulate, and amicable. Kevin Knighton (Agent Kunzite) was her polar opposite. As they work together on a case, they find out that opposites attract...A/U
1. Prologue

Good day all! Here, for your reading pleasure (or, hopefully not, displeasure), is the start of another work!  
The story of Mina Angell and Kevin Knighton:)  
  
To all who have reviewed my other stuff, you guys are awesome, wonderful, fantastic, spiffy people. Keep it  
up!!! :)  
  
The same old boring disclaimers apply. I. Own. Nothing.   
  
Proceeding onwards...  
  
***  
  
* "Por supesto estoy fiel a su causa, Senor Velasquez. Y voy a transportar su cocaina al Estados Unidos para  
usted en dos dias." Mina Angell, Psychology PhD and elite agent, was an excellent liar. Even and especially   
in foreign languages. Two of many skills that were very useful when dealing with a South American drug lord.  
A drug lord with many underlings with big guns. Who was trying to smuggle an unholy amount of cocaine into  
the U.S. Who believed that she was the American drug smuggler that he was working with. Of course, he did  
not know that Mina and her fellow agent Lita had gunned down that smuggler yesterday, and that Mina, with  
the aid of a voice device, mask and other disguise items, was an impersonator.   
  
** "Muchos gracias para su cooperacion, Senor Michaels." The drug lord waved a dismissive hand at the tall  
"young man" in front of him. *** "Voy a encontrar con usted en Los Angeles en una semana."  
  
"Senor Michaels", a dark-haired, limber "young man" wearing a sharp business suit, smirked to "himself" as "he"  
walked out.   
  
~~~  
  
One sunny afternoon a week later, newspaper headlines in L.A. screamed about the death of a drug lord and   
the capture of his thugs, and a beautiful blonde woman sat in an office with a big smile on her angelic face.   
This was the same Mina Angell who had been the one who had brought down the drug lord, not that anyone   
knew. Oh, no, elite agents worked in secrecy. Had their identities been known, the very criminals that they   
tracked, the toughest and most vicious of the lot, the ones whose most lowly underling was on the FBI's most  
wanted list, let alone themselves.   
  
Another woman, a tall, agile woman with blue-black hair, dressed in a black business suit, stepped into the  
office. Mina greeted her "boss" Luna Felis with a cheerful smile. "So, you called and said that you've got the  
stats on my new assignment, and that we're doing something very different this time. Do explain."  
  
Luna handed the cheerful, yellow-sundress-clad blonde a folder. Mina opened it at once, skimming over the  
information. "Hmm, Estrellita Noir, known as Esmeraude, Prostitution ring. Yeah, yeah, what's different about  
this case? I've dealt with similar cases before."  
  
Luna smiled indulgently at her. "It's not the particular CASE that is a big change for you. It is your partner for  
this assignment."  
  
"Oh? Am I not going to work with one of the girls?" Mina asked, curious. She worked well enough with Agents  
Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. Who could it be that Luna would have her work with this time?  
  
At that moment, a knock on the door broke through her thoughts. "Come in!" Luna called out. Two young men  
stepped into the office. One of them was familiar to Mina. "Hey Art, what's up?"  
  
The one addressed as "Art" smiled fondly at the blonde woman. "I've got your partner for this case right here,  
Venus." A tall, serious-looking young man, silvery platinum hair brushing his broad shoulders, looked at Mina  
with storm-gray eyes. Mina stood, and proferred a graceful hand. "Hello, I'm Mina Angell, otherwise known as  
Agent Venus."  
  
Her partner shook her hand, and said, in a deep, modulated voice, "My name is Kevin Knighton, Agent Kunzite."  
Mina decided silently that he was very handsome. But definitely the biggest poker-face she had seen in a very  
long time.   
  
Art and Luna went over their various bits of information and areas of expertise, then wished them both good  
luck and told them to start on their assignment. Mina turned to her severe-looking partner with a disarming,  
guileless smile. "I say, let's go to the Stardust dance club tonight and we'll discuss the assignment over a   
few drinks."  
  
Kevin looked at the pretty blonde with astonishment on his face. She..did..not..seem to take this SERIOUSLY!  
For a moment, he was speechless.   
  
Mina took his silence as a yes. "Okay, I'll meet you there at 8:30! See you then!" With a merry wave, Mina  
Angell walked off in a haze of golden hair.  
  
Kevin watched her walk off with a bemused expression on his face. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Her....  
methods were certainly rather unorthodox. Now, to locate Zack...HE would know what this "Stardust dance   
club" was, where it was located, and what to wear to such an extraneous place...  
  
***  
  
==================================================================================  
Translations:  
* "Of course I am loyal to your cause, Mr. Velasquez. And I will transport your cocaine to the U.S. for you in  
two days."  
** "Thank you very much for your cooperation, Mr. Michaels."  
*** "I will meet with you in Los Angeles in a week."  
==================================================================================  
  
Yeah, that's the prologue:)  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V 


	2. Chapter 1

Good day! Here is the next installment of "Psyche Complement"!   
  
Disclaimers apply.   
  
REVIEW!!!  
~Thalia  
  
***  
  
'What in God's name am I doing here?' For not the first time was this thought crossing Kevin's mind  
as he stood outside the door of the Stardust dance club, under a bright, flashy neon sign. Pulsing,  
loud music blared out from within. Kevin wore in a sheeny white silk shirt shot with silver threads,  
the collar unbuttoned, gray pants and a forbidding expression. 'I am here waiting for my rather---  
what was the word that James had said that once?---CHIPPER and extremely gorgeous partner.' A  
horrified look entered his pearl-gray eyes. 'I did NOT just think that Miss Angell was gorgeous!' 'Oh  
yes you did. And it's true, the girl could pass for a modern-day Brigitte Bardot.' Kevin scowled. The  
woman, whom he had not spoken 10 words to, already had him arguing with himself! This was not  
good, this was not good at all!  
  
"Oh, you're here! Good evening!" A golden, musical voice interrupted his thoughts, and the subject  
of those thoughts materialised in front of him, gracing him with a heart-melting smile. Kevin looked  
down at the lady, and almost choked.  
  
She was dressed in a short, cream-colored miniskirt that showed off a pair of long, slim, gorgeous  
legs made to seem even longer with the strappy sunflower-yellow high-heeled sandals she wore   
on her feet. A pink crop top with a bright red heart, showing a finely muscled and graceful figure,  
and a filmy, wispy ladylike yet seductive golden chiffon wrap completed the ensemble. She carried  
a nice purse of buttery tan leather in one slender hand. Her golden mane flowed down her back,   
and Kevin felt the urge to bury his face in it and just inhale. Instead, he gave her a curt nod and   
said evenly and coolly, "Good Evening, Miss Angell."  
  
Mina gave an unladylike snort. "Eww, call me Mina." Why did such a mouthwateringly good-looking  
man have to be so damn formal? "And may I call you Kevin?"  
  
He nodded. "Mina, then. May I ask, why did you choose this particular place to discuss business?  
It's rather...loud."  
  
Her cheerful, carefree self disappeared, and Kevin found himself looking into the sharp, resourceful  
eyes of a warrior. "Exactly. This case is a prostitution ring case. If we discuss it somewhere nice  
and peaceful, there are much greater chances of it being heard. Plus, if we're dancing, it will be  
easy to whisper to each other without appearing suspicious. Now, come on." And Mina grabbed his  
larger hand in hers and tugged him into the club after her.  
  
~~~  
  
Whereas Mina was obviously very confident in her surroundings, Kevin was just as obviously NOT.  
Looking slightly bewildered as Mina dragged him to te drink counter, her hips swaying slightly to  
the music.  
  
"Hey Mina!" The guy at the counter greeted her. "You've brought another one, I see." He grinned,  
indicating Kevin.  
  
"Hey Zeke!" Mina, obviously acquainted with the guy, greeted him back cheerfully. Kevin looked at  
him in astonishment. The guy had shaggy, long red hair, streaked with black and platinum. He had  
on a tie-dyed shirt and multiple piercings.   
  
"What happened to the other ones that you've brought here?" The guy addressed as Zeke gave   
her a wink. Kevin suddenly felt an irrational twinge of jealousy at all the other guys that his fair  
companion had brought here before him, for pleasure, not business.  
  
Mina laughed, "They're all losers, this one's special." Kevin felt a slight blush spread over his face,  
and was thankful that she was not looking at him. Mina continued talking to the Zeke. "Hey, could  
you get me a locker?"  
  
"Sure thing, cutie." Zeke gave her a key and pointed to one of several blue lockers against the wall  
behind him, and Mina handed him a $5 bill, which Zeke gently shoved back. "It's on me tonight, for  
you finally getting a 'special' guy, sweet cheeks." He grinned. Mina thanked him graciously, and led  
Kevin off to the dance floor after depositing her purse.  
  
Kevin looked at his partner with a mixture of shock and apprehension. This was most definitely NOT  
his sort of thing! A loud, fast song came on, and he simply watched, mouth agape, as Mina danced  
around him, that lustrous blonde mane flying around her.   
  
Mina looked at him in most annoyance. "Lighten up!" She whispered, her soft breath tickling his ear.   
"Here, just do this." She took his hands gently in hers, and guided him through the steps. Soon, he  
was doing it with a tolerably convincingly, and Mina smiled. "Now, we'll just wait for the next slow  
song."  
  
Soon enough, a crooning love song started playing, and Mina immediately shifted his hands around  
her waist and hers around his neck. The two softly swayed to the music, and Mina brought her lips  
to his ear. "I've done some research on Esmeraude this afternoon." To anyone watching, the two   
simply looked like a couple on a date, having an intimate conversation.  
  
"Oh?" Kevin whispered back at her. Evidently, the warm, luscious golden-haired goddess in his arms  
did have some sensible qualities after all. "What did you find out?"  
  
"Well, she takes in girls who have run away from home, friendless, penniless girls, usually, and then  
she offers them jobs as 'maids', and sends them off to private homes of men who..be ready to hear  
something disgusting..actually bid for.." And he felt her stiffen and her voice harden "who gets to  
fuck a girl first." Kevin's eyes filled with horror and disgust. "Predictably, the girl goes to the house,  
gets slipped roofies, gets raped, then sent back to Esmeraude's. After which the bitch tells them  
that when they were there they seduced their customers, and their customers' wives are suing. So  
then, the girls have to earn the money to pay for the supposed 'legal fees', by selling their bodies."  
  
Kevin was speechless. "The evil BITCH!" He hissed into her ear. She nodded slightly. "Estrellita Noir is  
a very charismatic woman, and a very heartless one as well."  
  
"And none of those girls go to the cops? Nothing?" He said in disbelief. Mina shook her head. "The  
girls are guarded by thugs at all times when they're not out fucking someone for money. There's a  
case where the girl told a 'client', and asked him to call the cops for her. He'd agreed, but it turned  
out that her clothes had been bugged, and when they had finished their 'business', a thug came   
and shot the poor schmuck, and the girl was taken back and gang-raped, then shot, before all the  
others, as an example." Mina's voice trembled slightly.  
  
Kevin took a long moment to collect himself. "This is going to be a helluva case, isn't it?" More of a  
statement than a question. She nodded. He continued. "Now, how about we discuss this further at  
a more...unpopulated location? Although I admit your point about the dancing, etc. is a valid one, I  
think I still prefer a less noisy place."  
  
Mina smirked a little. "Okay then, it's getting late anyway. Let's get some drinks and go home. We'll  
talk about this tomorrow." They walked away from the dance floor, and back towards the weirdly  
dressed Zeke. Mina requested a lemonade, and Kevin requested iced tea. They finished their drinks,  
paid, then walked out. Mina scribbled on a scrap of paper in her purse and handed it to Kevin.  
  
"Here, this is my number. Call me tomorrow. Meanwhile, see if you can find out anything about the  
location of Esmeraude's hell-hole."  
  
Kevin nodded stiffly, and stuffed the little piece of paper in his wallet. She walked him back to his  
car, a sleek, platinum convertible. "Well, I hope you had fun, Kevin, you look like you need to do it  
more often." She said smilingly, then surprised him by reaching up on her tiptoes to accommodate  
his towering 6'4" frame and give him a warm and friendly kiss on one sharp cheekbone. "Good night  
Kevin." He looked shocked, adorable, really, with a very faint, shimmery pink lipstick print on one  
tanned cheek. Despite the unpleasantness of what she would be up against, Mina smiled, and gave  
her partner a wave before walking off towards her own car.  
  
***  
  
Okay! That was Chapter 1! REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
More coming up...  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V 


	3. Chapter 2

Woohoo! Here's the next part of "Psyche Complement"!  
  
THANK YOU to all the wonderful people who have reviewed so far, y'all are great!! :)  
  
As always, standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing.  
  
Happy reading!  
~Thalia  
  
***  
  
Mina awoke the next morning and was in the middle of eating breakfast when her phone rang. "Bon  
Jour!" She spoke cheerfully, in a perfect French accent.  
  
"Er, good morning." A deep-timbred male voice spoke on the other end. "This is Kevin."  
  
"Hi Kevin! How are you doing this morning?"  
  
"Fine, I guess. So, I've found out some information about our target. We should meet up sometimes  
to discuss this information." His voice was one that expected no argument.  
  
Mina wrinkled her dainty nose. "Yes, sir. And where should we do that? YOU choose a place this  
time."  
  
"We could just convene at my apartment. The information I have found out...really should not be  
discussed in a public setting."  
  
"Okay, fine by me. When should we meet, then?"  
  
"If it is all right with you, you can come over in three hours, we can order some food for lunch, and   
we can discuss business over lunch."  
  
"Sure thing! Now, tell me your address." Mina jotted down the address on a post-it. "Okay, thanks.  
I'll see you in a bit, I guess. Til then, have fun!" She hung up, then snickered to herself when she  
realized that she had just told him to have fun. 'Not bloody likely.' She thought as she finished her  
breakfast.  
  
~~~  
  
Exactly three hours later, Mina was knocking on the door of his apartment. A moment later, the  
door opened to reveal her partner. Her tall, bronzed, broad-shouldered, GORGEOUS partner. Mina  
gave herself a mental chastisement. The guy was a lump of granite. A very drool-worthy one, but   
a lump of granite nonetheless. She had a feeling that this meeting today would be rather severely  
businesslike. But then, she smiled to herself. Maybe...just maybe...she could do something about  
that.  
  
Kevin stared at his partner. She had a briefcase in one hand and certainly looked like she was ready  
to discuss business. Except for the conniving little smile on her face. A smile that gave him a prickle  
down the back of his neck. She sailed into the apartment.  
  
'Neat place. Too bare.' Was Mina's first thought as she walked into his apartment. His apartment  
was slightly bigger than hers, but that just seemed to make it even more bare. Oh well, that was  
something she would contemplate at a later time. Kevin, a bit awkwardly, waved her to the black  
leather couch, and she sank down upon it with the air of a queen, a slender, golden thing, all flaxen  
tresses and luminous blue eyes, with an unconscious grace and elegance despite the fact that she  
was wearing denim capris and a frilly sunrise-colored linen blouse.   
  
"So, to business." She said. "What have you found out?"  
  
"Well, Esmeraude's hideout is actually a rather posh manor. It's--it's used as a brothel. But here's   
the thing. We can't just storm in and start gunning. Those thugs will just use the girls as human  
shields."  
  
Mina nodded. "How many girls are there right now, do you know?"  
  
"Right now, they have four girls. Probably about 8 thugs, all pretty strong." Mina nodded. "Estrellita  
Noir 'scouts out' new girls by hanging around slums, and usually stages some sort of 'rescue'. She  
and one of her thugs would go, and hang around unseen until she sees a suitable target. Meaning,   
a girl who looks fairly attractive and lost. Then, the thug would go and mug her, or something like  
that. Estrellita would come out, and knock the guy out. Then, she would take the grateful girl, and  
the two would run off so that they wouldn't 'be around when the guy wakes up'. Of course, the guy  
isn't really knocked out. Estrellita Noir then takes the girl under her wing, feeds her, takes her out  
shopping (conveniently planting bugs on the clothes), and brings her back to the manor. After the  
girls have been..er...broken in, they're given new names. That's all I know right now."  
  
Mina nodded. "Hmm, I see. Well then! How about we order some food, and then see if we can find  
out more information, as well as come up with a plan? Since it's true that we can't just go in and  
start shooting."  
  
Kevin nodded in agreement, and the two of them ordered Chinese takeout. Between bites of fried  
rice and egg rolls, they discussed how to possibly crack this case.  
  
"So, Kevin, what are you good at?" Mina asked casually, between spoonfuls of hot and sour soup.  
  
"Let's see. I'm good at physics and forensics. I'm fairly good at fingerprinting, DNA identification,   
that sort of thing. Also at tracking. I'm a sharpshooter. Each of us four guys is best with different  
types of weapons. I'm the sharpshooter. Zack, Agent Zoisite, is best with knives, daggers. James,  
Agent Jadeite, is very good at hand-to-hand combat, particularly judo. Nick, Agent Nephrite, is the  
best with using random stuff like ninja stars, staffs, that sort of thing. Yourself?"  
  
"Well, I'm the multi-lingual one. I'm good at acrobatic stunts, parachuting, and, like your Nick, using  
whatever weapons I'm presented with, though I particularly prefer archery and using chains. I'm an  
excellent liar if I have to be, which is why I get assigned cases like this, where the chance of doing  
recon is high. Amy, Agent Mercury, is our resident hacker, and poisons expert. She comes up with  
the absolute DAMNEDEST gadgets. HER weapon of choice is literally a poison pen, well, pencil, that  
she uses to fire lethal poison needles. Raye, Agent Mars, is the explosives expert. We have yet to  
find a bomb that she can't either defuse or dispose of safely. She's best with swords, and a fairly  
good shot as well. Lita, Agent Jupiter, is the nature-girl. The true outdoors person of us all. She's  
kind of got contrasting skills. One the one hand, she's the one who is perfectly at home with any   
type of nature. On the other hand, she's extremely handy with machines. That girl can hotwire a  
car like nobody's business. And she's good at hand-to-hand combat, particularly this little known   
form of Malaysian martial arts called Pentjak Silat."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So..." Mina smiled impishly at Kevin. "What do you like to do to have fun?"  
  
Kevin once again found himself staring at her. What was it about that saucy grin that showed those  
tiny dimples, that made him speechless? Kevin was usually not of many words, but certainly not one  
to gawk with nothing to say! But he composed himself. "I generally don't waste my time on frivolous  
pursuits."   
  
Mina smirked and shook her blonde head. "You poor, poor, deprived child. Look, I don't care if you're  
a lump of granite, or anything else. We've discussed enough work for today. Now, it's time for you  
to go out and have fun. All work and no play makes Kunzy a very dull boy!"  
  
"Excuse me? Isn't our case more important?" Kevin looked at the woman in astonishment.  
  
"Look, Kevin, this will be necessary for the case. If you're so...so serious all the time, we're going to  
end up hating each other. And you know what, I'd rather have a nice relationship with someone I'm  
working with. Besides, nothing is going to change about the case at hand in one day. Plus, this is  
for your own good. And if you don't enjoy yourself even one little bit, we'll just go back to business  
and I'll never try to make you have fun again. Deal?" Mina gave him a beseeching look, big blue eyes  
shining into his pearl-gray ones. He deliberated a moment, and then nodded.  
  
"Good. I knew you'd see it my way." Mina bestowed him another megawatt smile. "Now, get your car  
keys."  
  
~~~  
  
A good seven hours later, the two walked back into Kevin's apartment, Mina with a triumphant grin  
on her beautiful face, and Kevin trying but failing not to smile.   
  
Mina had taken Kevin to a nearby art fair, and had insisted on purchasing him an art deco lamp, a  
piece of Navajo pottery for his coffee table, and a collection of framed nature photographs to hang  
on his walls. Then, she had taken him to a carnival. Like two teenagers, they had ridden all of the  
rides, and dined on a most unhealthy and satisfying dinner of chili dogs and cotton candy and ice  
cream sandwiches. He, with his sharpshooter skills, had participated in a game of shooting BB's at   
balloons and won her a pink stuffed flamingo. She had won the raffle of a polaroid camera, and had  
immediately put it to use taking goofy pictures of him and herself. He had beaten her at lasertag, but  
she had gotten him back in a water balloon fight, and he had discovered that she had an arm and an  
aim like a Major League pitcher, and was extremely fast and agile. Now, both of them, dusty, sweaty  
and laughing, came back to his apartment.  
  
Kevin looked at his partner, who, despite the fact, or maybe because, her hair was tangled, wild and  
loose, coming out of the bun that she had put it in, dusty, with a smudge of chili on her jeans and a  
dribble of vanilla ice cream on her shirt, looked almost unbearably beautiful, and gave her a genuine   
smile. "Thanks, Mina, as much as I hate to admit it, I had fun."  
  
"Good! As much as I'd love to stay all night having hot animal sex with you, I think I'll go home now."  
Mina giggled at his thunderstruck expression. "Just kidding! Geez!" His face was kept carefully blank.  
Her voice became a trifle more serious. "Okay, well, I had fun today, and I am glad that you did, too.  
I'll see you tomorrow, and we can discuss the case some more. Good night now!" Once again, like at  
the dance club, she leaned up and kissed his cheek gently, then walked out.  
  
***  
  
Okay, there's chapter 2! Hope you liked! REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! Here is the next installment of "Psyche Complement" for your reading enjoyment:) Enjoy!!  
  
Btw, while you're at it, CHECK OUT "OF KITH AND KIN" (COMPLETE) AND "LOVED AND LOST", if you have   
not done so already ^_^  
  
To all those who reviewed, thanks lots! Keep it up!!  
  
Disclaimers apply.  
  
***  
  
Kevin awoke the next morning feeling pleasantly refreshed. And then, he remembered that, under Mina's  
artful cajoling, he had had the most unproductive but enjoyable evening that he's had in years. Not sure  
whether to be glad that he'd had so much fun with her, or to be angry that he's not done anything even  
remotely work-related all evening, he put the matter to the back of his brain and resolved not to think  
about it. He kept this resolution beautifully until his phone rang three minutes later.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Mina's cheerful voice chirped into his ear. He snorted. "Good morning, Mina."  
  
"So, how are you? Happy, I hope? Grinning inanely at the various ideas resulting from an overly active  
imagination, perhaps?" She said saucily. God, the woman was unbelievable!! And he thought having to   
deal with Zack was bad enough!  
  
"Speak for yourself, Angell." He said dryly. She laughed, the sound like that of a tinkling wind-chime. "Aw,  
so you think I'm an angel?" He sputtered, "I was calling your last name!" She chuckled, "I know, I was just  
teasing. So anyways, we have to get together and plan out how we're going to get rid of the bitch we're   
after."  
  
"That we do." He acknowledged. "And what do you suggest in doing this time? Not discussing the plans in  
the setting of another carnival, I hope?"  
  
"I thought you enjoyed the carnival! But no, you can come over to my place if you want. My address is  
53100 Joy Road, Apartment 3820. Would that be all right with you?"  
  
"All right, that's fine. I will be over there in an hour."  
  
"Great, until then, have fun!!"  
  
"We had enough fun yesterday, Angell." He muttered. He heard her sigh.  
  
"Knighton, you're pathetic. But whatever, I'll see you here in an hour. Adios!" she hung up. Mina smiled. If  
there was anything she would make sure she did for this case, besides killing Esmeraude and her thugs,   
she would turn Kevin Knighton, her gorgeous and stuffy partner, into Kevin Knighton, her gorgeous and   
slightly-more-laid-back partner. She smiled in anticipation. This would be the fun part of an otherwise very  
distasteful case.  
  
~~~  
  
Kevin knocked on the door of Apartment 3820, determined that today, they would figure out exactly what  
to do about the Esmeraude case before even thinking of doing anything extraneous. The door opened to  
reveal Mina, dressed in a sunny yellow t-shirt and khaki shorts, with an equally sunny smile on her face.   
  
"Good! You're here! My friend Lita just dropped by earlier with a batch of her delicious, totally unhealthy  
and absolutely decadent fudge mocha brownies, so you're right on time! They're still warm, I'll get us both  
some apple juice and we can have a nice little snack, how about it?"  
  
Kevin gave her a slight glower, "We're here to figure out a plan, to WORK, not to party, Angell."  
  
"Honey, I HAVE a plan. That's why I called you over! I figured out a plan last night, and I think that if we  
pull it off successfully, we can bag the bitch." Mina said very slowly and patiently, like she was explaining  
a complex concept to a very slow-witted person.  
  
Kevin arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really! Contrary to popular belief, just because I like to have fun doesn't mean that I'm some sort of  
scatterbrained ditz!" She said indignantly.  
  
Kevin had to concede that she had a point. "Okay, let's hear your plan."  
  
"Have a brownie, Kevin." Mina pushed the tray of chewy, chocolatey brownie towards him, as well as a  
glass of cold apple juice. He took a bite. "This is delicious."  
  
"Yeah, Lita's an excellent cook. Anyways, my plan involves recon on my part." Mina took a brownie and  
started chewing on it, somehow looking elegant despite the chocolate crumbs on her fingers and around  
her rosebud lips. Kevin suddenly felt an irrational urge to kiss away that crumb right at the corner of her  
mouth, the exact place where, when she smiled, there would be a saucy little dimple. He forced himself   
to continue, although his voice sounded a bit tense to his own ears.  
  
"Elaborate, please."  
  
"Well, we know that Esmeraude scouts for new girls. Now, this is what we shall do: *I* will be her newest  
girl. We can easily find out when she next goes out, and I'll just happen to be there. I'm a good actress, I  
can come up with a convincing enough sob story, and I'm decently attractive enough for her purposes, if  
I do say so myself. I can get some gadgets from Ami so that we can always keep in contact. I'll be able   
to ferret out a good deal of information, and then, using such information, when the time is right, you can  
come in and start gunning. By then, I will have the girls safely sequestered away, and hopefully I will have  
taken care of a lot of the thugs." She said evenly.  
  
Kevin stared. "You mean, you will masquerade as a PROSTITUTE?!?" Something about that gave him very,  
VERY bad feelings. For some weird reason or another, the idea of the angelic, sweet, light-hearted golden  
princess who was his partner, being or even pretending to be a piece of meat on the market, gave him a  
sick feeling. "That's very dangerous! The men you will be dealing with, they only want to fuck you! It has  
an incredible amount of risk!"  
  
Mina smirked, "You know as well as I do that this job is all about danger. And this is the best way to go.  
Besides, if I'm not so inclined, a guy won't even be able to KISS me, much less fuck me. Although...there  
is one thing I would prefer you to do."  
  
"And that would be?" Kevin asked quickly. He felt the need to protect her...because...because she was  
his partner, and it would be much easier to work the case if she was alive and not dead.  
  
"You know that despicable practice that they have, of selling a fresh girl to the highest bidder?"  
  
"Yeah..?"  
  
"Could you be that bidder? I've already talked to my friend Raye, Agent Mars, about this. She's willing to  
expend $50,000 for the bid. AND lend her penthouse for the event."  
  
"$50,000?!?"  
  
"Relax, Raye's disgustingly rich. But, will you do that? Because it would be awfully suspicious if I didn't go  
and take the roofies that some strange man offered me, and that would blow my cover, but on the other  
hand, I have NO intention of taking roofies and getting myself raped. After that event, I will be a 'hooker'  
in the open, and there won't be any roofies involved."  
  
"Okay, that's fine. But one more question."  
  
"Shoot." She handed him another brownie. He thanked her and asked.  
  
"And after you're really a 'prostitute'? How are you going to fend off the men who buy your services and  
keep from blowing your cover?"  
  
She smiled serenely, "I'm an agent, remember? All I will have to do is press certain points on their bodies  
at the right time, then, after, say, an hour or so, I'll have fabricated some 'evidence', wake them up, and  
tell them that they passed out. Don't worry, if I do have any trouble, we'll be in contact the whole time,  
and you can help me out."  
  
Kevin took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Okay, we'll do it according to your plan then." She awarded  
him with another beatific smile, and he had to admire her great courage.  
  
***  
  
OOH!! Mina's going undercover! More coming up!! Hope you like so far, review!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter of "Psyche Complement"! Wheeeee!! Two in a day! Be happy!!  
  
As usual, disclaimers apply. I don't own anything...  
  
Now, without further ado, here's Chapter 4!! Enjoy!  
~Thalia  
  
***  
  
"Are you ready?" Kevin's voice sounded in her earpiece. He was crouched on the roof of an abandoned  
building, and was watching her from his position.   
  
It was the day that they started to put their plan into action. Mina was dressed in tattered, baggy blue  
jeans and a baby-pink t-shirt that was somewhat smudged. On her neck she wore a simple gold necklace  
with a teddy-bear charm that had tiny rhinestones for eyes. It was actually a camera with a microphone.  
She also wore what looked like a mood ring, but was actually filled with poison. With these devices that  
her fellow agent, Agent Mercury, had bestowed upon her, she was set. "Yes, I'm ready, Kevin. Do you   
see her car?"  
  
Kevin watched from the roof. "Yes, it's one street down from where you are. I'm thinking it will only be 5  
minutes or so."  
  
"Okay." Mina whispered. In another ten minutes or so, she was going to walk into the entrance of hell. Of  
her own volition. Fully aware of what she was getting herself into. She hoped that she would be able to  
pull it off.  
  
"Good luck." His voice sounded in her ear once more, comforting her slightly. "Okay, he's getting out of   
the car. You've been spotted. Get ready for it."  
  
Mina took a deep breath and composed herself, putting on a weary, sad expression, and slowly started to  
trudge forward. All of the sudden, as expected, she found her way blocked by a man with a knife pointed  
at her throat. She gave a frightened whimper. He leered at her, and shoved her against the wall, keeping  
his knife trained on her as he ground his hips against her. Mina forced herself to not react like she would  
normally, and started to cry instead.  
  
"Please, no, PLEASE! I just got laid off, I have no money, my parents are dead, please don't! NOO!!" Kevin  
heard her voice via his earpiece, begging the guy to stop, and it was all he could do to not leap from the  
roof he was standing on to come to her rescue. She was incredibly convincing. But he forced himself to  
stay still, repeating silently in his head that she was an elite agent, that she was just putting on an act,  
and that she was able to take care of herself. At that moment, he heard another voice, an authoritative  
female voice.  
  
"Back off!" The 'rapist' whirled around, and Mina was able to see a tall, thin woman with wavy green hair.  
She wore black pants and a red leather jacket. This was Esmeraude. The 'rapist' rounded on her instead,  
but she gave him a hard open-palmed blow to the side of his head, and he collapsed to a heap onto the  
ground. Esmeraude beckoned to Mina. "Hurry, let's ride away before he comes to!" Mina nodded, and ran  
into Esmeraude's black Porsche.  
  
~~~  
  
Inside the luxurious interior of the Porsche, the green-haired woman gave Mina a smile. "Honey, what are  
you doing in such a rough neighborhood all by yourself? Thank goodness I found you."  
  
'Yeah, right, thank goodness you found another girl to take advantage of, eh?' Mina thought, but aloud,   
she said, "I walk home this way, it's the closest way...but I don't think I will ever be here ever again." She  
gave a convincing sniffle. "The store I worked at is closing...I've been laid off, so I don't have any work  
now." She started crying even harder, tears dripping down her cheeks. Then, she looked at Esmeraude,   
and gave her a watery smile. "You know how sometimes it helps to talk to a stranger?"  
  
Esmeraude gave her an encouraging smile. "Yes, I know. You can talk to me all you want, dear. And what  
is your name?"  
  
"Angela Minton. I'm 24. And my life's a miserable crock of shit." Mina lied through gorgeous white teeth   
and trembling rosebud lips.  
  
"Well, Angela, I'm Estrellita Noir. It's nice to meet you." Mina smiled weakly, and shook the hand of the evil  
woman that she and Kevin would kill. Esmeraude continued, "So, why is your life so miserable?"  
  
Fresh tears sprouted from Mina's eyes. "I never knew my dad. My mom was an alcoholic, she died when I  
was 15. I dropped out of school and started working at the drug store to keep out apartment. But that  
store closed a week ago. I was just cashing my last check to pay my rent." With a convincing sniffle, she  
added, "My landlady is going to kick me out. This check is way overdue, and I have no job left." With that  
fabrication out of the way, Mina buried her face in her hands and started to sob loudly.  
  
Esmeraude handed her a handkerchief and patted her back. "There, there, you poor thing. That's awful! I  
have an idea, though, if you're interested."  
  
"What?" Mina said eagerly, blowing her nose.  
  
"I've a huge mansion, there's more than enough space for a sweet girl like you to stay there, if you want.  
I'm actually the owner of a company of cleaning services. Basically, I can give you money and a place to  
stay, and you can work as a maid, it's very easy work. What do you say?" Esmeraude smiled craftily at  
the pretty, naive-looking blonde girl in front of her, and watched as her expression of sorrow changed into  
one of grateful delight.  
  
"Really? You would do that for me? THANK YOU!!" Mina leaned over and gave the other woman a hug. "I'm  
so grateful to you, you're an angel!"  
  
Esmeraude returned the girl's hug. And both women, at the moment, had the same thought running through  
their heads. 'Mission Accomplished!'  
  
***  
  
There!! Not too much romance in this chapter, but there will be more in the next one, I promise!! In the  
meantime, REVIEW!!  
  
~Thalia 


	6. Chapter 5

OKAY!! Now, Everyone, after reading this and writing me a review, go and check out Of Kith and Kin and  
Loved and Lost (COMPLETE!!!) if you have not already done so. And write me reviews on those two ;)  
  
Anyways, to those who have reviewed, thanks much!   
  
As always, the standard disclaimers apply.   
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Esmeraude typed the advertisement on her website, along with a picture of the new girl. This Angela was a  
pretty young thing with blonde hair and big, innocent blue eyes. Of course, her clothing had to go: they   
were rather unflattering. So Esmeraude had taken the girl shopping, and had bought her new clothing that  
suited her far better, and...maximized her assets. She had insisted on keeping the tacky little teddy-bear  
necklace and mood ring that she had on, saying that the first had been a present from her mother, and the  
second, she'd had since she was 17. Esmeraude permitted her to keep them. They did give her an added  
hint of girlish appeal, which could very well be used to fetch a higher price. Esmeraude smiled thinly. This  
was all too easy. And now, she had another one. Who had no connections or abilities to defend herself.  
  
Soon, bids started rolling in. $1000, $2500, $3000, $4000, $5500,$6000, $7000, $7500...she was about to  
accept the offer of $10000 when all of the sudden, a new offer came in. The biggest offer she'd ever seen!  
Some man, by the name of Ken Knightley, put in a bid for a walloping $50000! This Knightley fellow seemed  
rather arrogant, and stated bluntly that he liked blondes. Then, gave out an address to a penthouse, and  
Esmeraude grinned as she accepted his offer. Now, she had to go and fetch the newest chit. She strode  
up the marble stairs of her mansion, high heels clicking.  
  
Mina was sitting in her new room, exploring the surroundings. The room was nice enough, with lace curtains  
on the narrow windows and a snowy white canopied bed. But Mina's trained eyes noted that the windows  
were too narrow to escape from, and that the Tiffany light hanging from the ceiling was actually a hidden  
camera. 'Hmm...too bad I don't have Amy's supercomputer with me. Although by no means an expert with  
computers, she knew enough to be able to disable a camera. But there was no microphone, so she could  
converse with Kevin via earpiece with no problems. In fact, at the very moment, his voice came into her  
ear. "I've just made the bid. It's been accepted. You'll be over here tonight."  
  
"Gotcha." She whispered. "Nice room. Cam in the light." She said laconically. Then, there came to her sharp  
ears the sound of footsteps. "Someone's coming. I'll see you later." At that moment, a knock came on her  
door, and Mina cheerfully called out, "Come in!"  
  
Esmeraude stepped into the room to see her newest girl standing by the window. Mina smiled at her and  
said in a honey-sweet voice, "This room is so lovely! I can't thank you enough, Estrellita."  
  
Esmeraude smiled back at her, and purred, "My pleasure, and I have good news for you. One of my other  
girls is sick today, and she can't make it to her appointment. I called the man, a Mr. Knightley, and he said  
that he wouldn't mind it if you went instead. He lives in a penthouse, and pays a lot. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Wonderful!" Mina said. Inwardly, she was gagging. Esmeraude smiled at the naive girl in front of her, and  
made her way out of the room. "I'll have one of my men drive you there after dinner." She called over her  
shoulder.   
  
~~~  
  
Mina was silent as the silent, leering lug of a man drove her to Raye's penthouse building. She was dressed  
in a white linen dress that came to midthigh. She had inspected it carefully, and sure enough, there was a  
tiny microphone on one of the buttons. But no cameras. She would change out of the damned thing as soon  
as she got to Raye's.   
  
The thug led her up, and shook hands with Kevin. And in that handshake, a check and a package of roofies  
exchanged hands. Kevin steadfastly kept his face stony, and kept down the urge to grievously injure the  
bastard, who was part of the operation that wanted to use his Mina (since when did he start to think of  
her as HIS Mina?!) in the worst way imaginable. Mina smiled cheerfully up at him and called out, "Hello, sir, I  
am Angela Minton."  
  
He merely gave her a curt nod, and ushered her in, shutting the door in the face of the ugly, hook-nosed,  
leering bastard who had escorted her in. He was about to say her name when she clapped a slender hand  
over his mouth. She pointed to a button on her dress, and he understood. It was bugged. She nodded at  
him, then walked into Raye's bedroom. Moments later, she emerged, dressed in a black turtle-necked dress   
that was slightly short on her: She was 5'9" as opposed to Raye's 5'6.5". Her luscious long legs gleamed like   
marble columns under the hem.   
  
"Okay, right now, I know that there's a cam in my room. And that the windows are too narrow for escape. I  
haven't met any of the girls yet, but I daresay after I go back, 'defiled', I will meet them soon enough. How  
many roofies did they give you?"   
  
"Two."   
  
"Right. We have three hours or so. Supposedly, right now, I'm unconscious and you're fucking me." She gave  
him a grin. "Disgusting, eh?"  
  
Kevin nodded. "This bitch......it's really hard to believe that there are people this heartless in the world. Do  
you comprehend what would be happening to you right now if you weren't an agent and I was some other  
man?"  
  
Mina nodded soberly. "I'm well aware." Suddenly, the cool, chipper agent vanished, and she found herself in  
tears. "I haven't met those girls yet. B-but I.......I can just imagine....w-what.........they've been d-damned  
to an eternal hell......" She sobbed. "Kevin, I used to run a youth group in L.A. when I was 15. Before I went  
off to college. Many of my closest childhood friends were friendless girls with nowhere to go...it--it's just...  
those girls at Esmeraude's could be Robin, or Lindsey, or Jennifer...or any of them....I---I'm sorry......" She  
tried unsuccessfully to stop crying.  
  
Then, Kevin did something that surprised them both. He strode over to her, and took her into his arms. His  
large hands stroked gently down her back, smoothing down her silky golden hair, and he let her cry into his  
shirtfront. This time, it was him who kissed her on the top of her golden head. "Then, Mina, we'll get rid of  
Esmeraude. For Robin, for Lindsey, for Jennifer, and for those girls that she's cruelly exploited. We'll do this  
together. I'm with you every step of the way."  
  
Mina snuggled into his warm, broad chest. She changed her mind. He was not a lump of granite after all. No  
lump of granite could be this warm. Or this nice to her. She tilted her head back to gaze into his storm-gray  
eyes. "You're awfully sweet, Kunzy."  
  
He laughed at that. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you." He joked. She giggled at that, then gasped as his hands  
came up to cup her face, thumbs gently brushing away the drying tearstains. Silver met cerulean as their  
eyes locked. "You're an amazingly brave woman, Angel." And she had a feeling that he was not calling her  
last name this time.  
  
Taking that chance, she raised her arms slightly, and let her slim fingers brush the ends of his silvery locks.  
"Thank you." She whispered, and slowly let her eyes drift shut, eyelashes looking like golden fans on her  
rosy cheeks.  
  
A moment of silence, and then, she felt his lips brush hers lightly. It was a tentative kiss at first, but Mina  
felt a warmth surge through her body from top to toe. She moaned slightly, and suddenly, the kiss was no  
longer light and hesitant, but deep, hungry, and passionate. That kiss was followed by another, and another,  
and another...Finally, it was Kevin who broke apart.  
  
"We'll pursue this further after we're done with the case." He said firmly. Mina nodded. They kissed one last  
time, this time, chastely, and then, went back to business. They discussed how to crack the case, and when  
to next meet, Mina sitting snugly against Kevin's shoulder.  
  
***  
  
OKAY! That's that for this chapter!! More upcoming!!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter of "Psyche Complement"!!  
  
A/N: Okay, I hate to announce this, but I might be on hiatus for two or three days, because I'm moving out  
of my dorm room. After that, I will get back to work, I promise! NO COMPLAINTS ALLOWED!! (I mean, if I had  
been so good about updating and such, you REALLY shouldn't complain about a short hiatus of a few days...)  
  
Okay, now that that's out of the way...disclaimers apply, as always.  
  
Moving right along...  
  
***  
  
"Okay, so when I go back, I'm going to kick up a fuss. Then, I think I will be brought to meet the other girls.  
Then, I'll try my best to find out as much as possible about them." Mina said to Kevin. "Now, you need to go  
and call them, and I have to change back into what I wore when I came here. And look suitably mussed up."  
She vanished back into Raye's bedroom, and then came out with her hair messed up, her makeup smudged,  
and her dress wrinkled. She lay down on the sofa, and proceeded to woozily get up.  
  
"Where am I? What happened? Why am I so sore all over?" She proceeded to speak loudly, for the benefit of  
the bug on her clothing, as Kevin proceeded to call Esmeraude's thugs.   
  
Kevin finished making the phone call. "They're going to pick you up in 15 minutes." He mouthed silently to her.  
She nodded, and proceeded to keep the act going, loudly wailing about how she was confused and disoriented  
and didn't know where she was. Soon enough, there was footsteps down the hall, the heavy footsteps of the  
thug who had brought Mina in. Mina gave Kevin one lingering glance, and planted one last soft kiss on his lips,  
then got unsteadily to her feet, and walked shakily forward.  
  
At that moment, the thug knocked on the door, and Kevin opened it with a carefully blank face. The thug took  
a glance inside, and saw 'Angela', looking reasonably confused and apprehensive, with her golden hair tangled  
and her dress rumpled up. She turned appealing big blue eyes at him. "I--I..."  
  
"Just follow me out you dumb bitch." The thug growled. Kevin forcibly restrained himself from hitting the guy.  
Mina gave him a hurt, confused look, but followed him out.  
  
~~~  
  
Esmeraude was no longer the benevolent-seeming woman when Mina was brought before her. In fact, her face  
was twisted in a half-cruel sneer, half-menacing scowl. "So, Angela, you're quite the little slut."  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Mina asked, widening her blue eyes.  
  
"You seduced your customer! How could you?!" Esmeraude continued the tirade, and Mina simply listened to it  
in silence. Then, Esmeraude announced that in order to atone for her sins, she would have to sell her body to  
pay for her keep, since certainly she could not work as a maid again after that fiasco, Mina gave a convincing  
show of tears.   
  
Then, flanked on both sides by two huge, lumbering thugs, Mina was led to a different area of the house. The  
door of a huge antechamber was opened, and Mina was shoved inside. Completing her act perfectly, Mina fell  
ungracefully on her knees.  
  
A slender white hand reached out, and a soft, gentle voice that reminded Mina of Amy's, asked, "Are you new  
here?"  
  
Mina looked up to see a slender, dainty-looking girl with pale blue hair and an alabaster-white complexion. "My  
name was Bertha Thornton. But here, they call me Birdy." She helped Mina to her feet. "So you're yet another  
girl who's been taken in by Esmeraude's lies." She smiled sadly. "Join the club. Here, come and meet the other  
girls."  
  
Three other girls sat in the room. A tall, voluptuous, regal-looking one with a wreath of dark forest-green hair,  
stood up first. She spoke, her voice crisp and satiny, "Priscilla Robinson, known as Prisma."  
  
Another, with a peaches and cream complexion and glossy red hair, spoke in an even, modulated voice, "Ava  
Stuart, also called Avery."  
  
And finally, a girl with masses of dark purplish hair and snowy skin with just a tint of rose in her high cheekbones  
stepped forward, speaking in a husky, velvety voice, "Catherine Willard, called Catsy."  
  
Mina gave each girl a smile, "My name is Angela Minton. What's with these nicknames?"  
  
Avery gave her a cynical smile, "We have to use them for our...job. Surely you have found out what occupation  
you'll be doomed to until you're no longer pretty by now?" Mina nodded, and looked at all four girls. None of them  
looked older than 28, at the very most. All of them were beautiful, each in their own way. But their eyes...they  
looked so hollow, so...defeated. Mina stepped forward and hugged each person in turn.  
  
"Don't lose hope, there might be a miracle, and you may all be saved yet."  
  
Prisma smirked, "Dream on, Angela-girl."  
  
***  
  
Okay, that's the end of that chapter. I may not update for 2 or 3 days....sorry...moving...  
  
REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, here's the 7th chapter of "Psyche Complement"!!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay...moving was horrible...so much hassle...bleh....enough of that....ANYWAYS, here is  
the next chapter, as promised. Also, sorry to say this, I really am, but even though I'll try my best, I might not  
get to update EVERY DAY for the next week...I'm staying at home and the internet connection really sux...so even  
though I'll try my best, I don't make any promises. Sorry!! I promise that I will get back on schedule after the 7th  
of May, so that's that. That's about it for author's notes...  
  
As usual, disclaimers apply. If I owned most of the things mentioned in this chapter and this story, my life would   
be a great deal less aggravating, and I wouldn't have to learn annoying things (like organic chemistry) for the sake  
of being able to make a living.......meaning, I OWN NOTHING...  
  
Thanks to my lovely reviewers! You people rule!! Keep it up!!!  
  
***  
  
Mina had been brought back to the quasi-privacy of her own room, and there, after she had made sure that there  
was no one around who could hear her, she started whispering the information she had just found out to Kevin via  
earpiece.  
  
"Here's the stats on the four girls. Bertha Thornton has pale blue hair and gray eyes, age 22. She's 5'4", 108 pounds  
birthday June 2nd. Parents died at in a car accident when she was 14. Used to be a brilliant student, but she could  
not afford to finish her education. After her parents died, she dropped out of school and started to work full-time at  
as a secretary at an office. She quit when she was 19 because she was being sexually harassed by her coworker,   
and her asshole boss wouldn't do a damn thing about it. Then, she got picked up by Esmeraude. She is called Birdy.  
  
Catherine Willard has dark purplish hair and violet-blue eyes, age 22. She's 5'7", 122 pounds birthday March 27th.   
Parents were alcoholics and she ran away from home when she was 13. She got taken in by an old lady when she  
was 14, but that old lady got cancer two years later. Catherine dropped out of school to work full-time, to help  
finance the chemotherapy, etc. But that was not enough, and when the old lady died 4 years later, the bank took  
away everything they owned. Catherine was left to fend for herself on the streets, and got taken in by Esmeraude  
when she was 21. She is called Catsy.  
  
Ava Stuart has red hair and green eyes, age 25. She's 5'5.5", 119 pounds birthday December 1st. Teenage mom,  
gave birth to her at age 15, and gave her up for adoption. She got passed from one foster home to another. The  
last one was particularly unpleasant because the mother was emotionally abusive. Finally, at age 17, she ran away.  
She had earned a bit of money working as a waitress at a nightclub, but that place turned out to be the center of  
a drug operation, and when the police busted the place, she got arrested along with the rest, even though she was  
not part of it, and because of that record, she couldn't find another job. Esmeraude picked her up when she was 20.  
She is called Avery.  
  
Priscilla Robinson has dark green hair and brown eyes, age 27. She's 5'9.5", 134 pounds birthday May 12th. Her mom  
has bipolar disorder, and her dad left when she was 16. To support both her mother and herself, she quit school and  
started to work at a restaurant, and all was fine for awhile, but then, the restaurant got involved in this mess when  
a bunch of the customers got food poisoning, and went bankrupt. She was 24 at the time, and then, she got a job  
working at a gas station, but then, the gas station got robbed one night. She was 25 at the time. The very next   
day after that robbery, she got picked up by Esmeraude. She is called Prisma.  
  
You know MY information and cover story. Now, they've given me a 'working name'. I'm called 'Angel'. In any case,   
that's all the information I have about the girls. Oh, yeah, there are 15 assassins around the place, plus Esmeraude  
herself. Supposedly, each girl, when she goes out for 'work', is escorted by an assassin, to make sure she doesn't try  
any funny stuff on the way. And then, the assassin follows the girl and her 'client' to his house or wherever he takes  
her, and via the bugs on the clothing, the assassin knows when the girl will come out, and then he takes her back to  
Esmeraude's place. Several times a year, Esmeraude basically invites a group of her male cohorts to the place, and  
for those nights, the place is converted to a brothel. Supposedly, the girls have all noticed something interesting and  
noteworthy about these men. They all have a strange symbol tattooed somewhere on their bodies. A black, inverted  
crescent moon. Ava says that Esmeraude has the same tattoo on the back of her neck."  
  
Kevin's brows knit in thought for several long minutes, then he understood. "Esmeraude must be part of the Black  
Moon criminal organization!"  
  
Mina nodded at the conclusion. "It makes sense. I'll get the girls to give me descriptions of those men in question. It  
would be quite useful, I think."  
  
"Yes, I agree." Kevin replied. Then, his voice softened a bit and came into her ear as a velvety whisper. "And when  
shall I see you again, Mina mine?"  
  
Mina smiled. "I have to start 'work' in two days. When that happens, find me. You'll be my first 'client'. Then, we can  
figure out how to go from there, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Good night, and please, take care."   
  
"I will. You too, okay?" Mina replied, her voice equally soft and concerned.  
  
"Yes, okay then. I have faith in you."   
  
Mina sighed softly. She got into bed, and then, she spoke softly once more, her voice a mere whisper in the darkened  
room. "Kevin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This sounds silly, but could you read something to me?"  
  
Kevin, who was staying at a nearby hotel, was a bit bemused at her strange request, but agreed to do it anyway. "I  
don't have anything here with me but 'The Prophet' by Kahlil Gibran. One of James' favorites. Would that be okay?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks a lot, Kevin." Mina relaxed and closed her eyes. Kevin's deep, soothing voice started to sound in her   
ear.  
  
"When love beckons to you follow him, though his ways are hard and steep. And when his wings enfold you yield to  
him, though the sword hidden among his pinons may wound you. And when he speaks to you believe in him, though   
his voice may shatter your dreams as the north wind lays waste the garden. For even as love crowns you so shall he  
crucify you. Even as he is for your growth so is he for your pruning. Even as he ascends to your height and caresses  
your tenderest branches that quiver in the sun, so shall he descend to your roots and shake them in their clinging to  
the earth...." Mina smiled. How true...she decided that this James had good taste in literature.  
  
"...Love has no desire but to fulfill itself. But if you love and must needs have desires, let these be your desires: To  
melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be  
wounded by your own understanding of love and to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart  
and give thanks for another day of loving. To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy. To return home at   
eventide with gratitude. And then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your  
lips." Kevin finished. All he could hear was Mina's soft, even breathing. and he knew that she was asleep. Smiling a  
rare smile, he too got to bed and turned off the light. Those last words that he read repeated themselves in his mind.  
  
"To sleep with a prayer for the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips." He murmured quietly to  
himself before he, too, let sleep claim him.  
  
***  
  
Here's Chapter 7!! Do you like? (BTW, the book quoted here, 'The Prophet' by Kahlil Gibran, is great. Saffir's 'threat'  
that goes 'When good is hungry it seeks food even in dark caves, and when it thirsts it drinks even of dead waters' in  
"High Explosive" is also from this book. Anyone interested in poetry or philosophy should definitely check it out. I highly   
recommend it.)  
  
Yeah, so REVIEW!!  
~Thalia 


	9. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter of "Psyche Complement"!! Woohoo!!  
  
Disclaimers apply, reviews appreciated.  
  
Moving right along....  
  
***  
  
Mina spent the next day coming up with a plan of action for how to solve the case. That evening, after a lengthy  
discussion with Kevin, she had figured out what she could do about the situation. She gathered the other four girls  
and brought them to her room after dinner.  
  
"So, Angela, what did you want to see us for?" Catherine asked her. Mina gave the four her most guileless look, and  
asked, "Umm, I want to know when and where you four usually go to wait for clients."  
  
"Why?" Priscilla asked, a dark eyebrow arched.  
  
Mina sighed inwardly. She needed to get these girls' trust, or at least somehow keep them from being suspicious. "I..  
Well, you know that I have never done this before. I wanted to know if it was possible for me to wait with you four.  
I really don't want to wait alone." She fabricated.  
  
Ava smirked, "We don't wait together, honey. We each take a street corner."  
  
"Could you tell me which ones, then?" Mina persisted.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Priscilla asked again.  
  
Mina gritted her teeth. Dammit, did they have to be this difficult? "Well, could you just tell me? I want to know where  
to find you if I need help with anything, okay?" Her voice was now getting slightly exasperated.  
  
Bertha came to her rescue. "It's okay, perfectly understandable, Angela. I'll tell you. I'm at the corner of Birch Street  
and Trinity Avenue. Catherine is at the corner of Birch Street and West Park, Ava is at the corner of Birch Street and  
Larson Boulevard, and Priscilla is at the corner of Birch Street and Porter Road. I heard from Esmeraude that you are  
going to be at the corner of Birch Street and Harrison Lane. Each of us is stationed a block away from the next. You'll  
be a block away from me. If you're really going to need help, I guess you can ask for it from me. But let me tell you,   
we go out at 1:00 AM. You'll get a client in half an hour, tops."  
  
Mina nodded. "Okay then. Thanks, all of you." The others nodded indifferently. Then, Ava spoke up. "Well, it was nice  
chatting, but unlike lucky you, we have work tonight. We best be off, before Esmeraude sends her guys hunting after  
us. THAT would not be good."  
  
"Yeah." Catherine laughed hollowly. "A good number of them are....rather twisted and sadistic." Mina sharply inhaled...  
these poor girls, what they must have to deal with every day! Seeing her shell-shocked look and mistaking its meaning,  
Priscilla shrugged and gave her a short, sympathetic pat on her shoulder. "Yep, that's life. Get used to it."  
  
Then, the four walked out of her room, leaving Mina alone to her thoughts.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well, Kevin, you heard what they said. Did you contact the guys?" Later that night, Mina was once more in discussion  
with Kevin about the situation.  
  
"Yes, I did. So, tomorrow, I'll have everything set up and they will be ready and on location at 1:00 sharp." Kevin said  
in reply to her question.   
  
Mina and Kevin had worked out a plan to make sure that all the girls were out of the way, and as many assassins as  
possible were dispatched, before blowing their cover and having the final showdown with Esmeraude. Mina continued,  
"When the time comes, we dispatch the five assassins who escort the girls, including me, to the positions. That leaves  
ten left. I think that I can dispatch one or two before we're sent out for work. That should be fine, then, right?"  
  
"Right." Kevin answered. Then, rapidly, his voice changed from businesslike to concerned. "Mina, promise me something  
right now."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Promise me that...when the time comes, you won't do anything reckless, that you'll come out of this all right." Kevin  
said firmly.  
  
Mina felt her eyes water, and she smiled. "I'll be all right as long as you will, okay? We're in this together, remember?   
Whatever the outcome is, it's going to be the same for the both of us."  
  
"You just better stay alive. Don't worry about me." Kevin insisted.  
  
"Kevin Knighton! Let me tell you something, okay? I WILL worry about you. Don't you dare try and stop me, because   
you won't be able to anyways. I will worry about you for the exact same reason that you will worry about me. But, the  
worry nonwithstanding, I will be careful, and you have to be careful as well. We'll get out of this together." Mina said   
to him in a fierce whisper. "You WILL survive this, just like I will. You know why?"  
  
"Why?" Kevin asked, drawing a somewhat tremulous breath.  
  
Mina's voice was now soft, and peaceful, and gentle. "Because of what you read to me last night. Because you're the  
only man with whom I've truly experienced what was written in that book. In short, because....because I love you."  
  
Silence. For an awful minute, Kevin said nothing. Mina gave a small, choked sob. "Forget it, Kevin, I...I..you..you don't  
have to feel obligated....just..just forget I said anything...I'm sorry..."  
  
"NO!" His voice rang out in her earpiece. "I won't forget. I don't feel obligated, and you should certainly NOT be sorry  
for anything. I'm only too glad to hear you say this, Angel...I'm not feeling obligated in any way, because I love you  
too, no matter what." The words left his mouth in a rush.  
  
"Oh!" Had Mina been face to face with him at the moment, Kevin would probably have found himself being thoroughly  
kissed, but that emotion in that one little syllable that she uttered after his feverish declaration was, at the moment,  
enough.  
  
***  
  
Woohoo! Another chapter! REVIEW!! 


	10. Chapter 9

Okay! Here we go! Yet another chapter to "Psyche Complement"!!  
  
Disclaimers apply. Nothing belongs to me.  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
***  
  
Mina watched from the darkened limo as Prisma was dropped off, the first one to go. Almost immediately,  
a black car drove up to the street corner, and a tall individual with dark auburn hair got out of the car. A  
moment later, a shard of glass came in contact with the head of the huge thug who had escorted Prisma,  
and the man fell to the ground, the implement imbedded in his temple, dead. Before Prisma could scream,  
Nicholas Steller, also known as Agent Nephrite, had clapped a hand over her mouth and led her into the  
car, then driving off.  
  
~  
  
Prisma had been escorted by Fluorite to her usual corner, and they had not been there for three minutes  
before a black car pulled up, and a tall, broad-shouldered man with long waves of mahogany hair stepped  
out. He stooped for a moment to pick up something from the ground, and then approached them. Fluorite  
had shoved her forward, and suddenly, the mahogany-haired man gave a flick of his wrist, and sent what  
he had picked up from the ground flying into Fluorite's head. The thug had died a minute later, a shard of  
broken glass sticking out most gruesomely from his temple. Prisma, speechless, was about to scream, but  
the man realized her intention, and had gently clapped a hand over her mouth and led her into the car.  
  
He had scanned a strange-looking machine over her body, and then, without warning, he yanked a button  
off her jacket, and tossed it out the window.  
  
"Hey!" Prisma glared at him. "What the hell is going on?!" The man gave her a smile. "I am Agent Nephrite,  
at your service, Ms. Robinson. I'm helping my fellow agents Kunzite and Venus track down Esmeraude, to  
make her pay for all the wrongs she has done to the likes of you. I apologize for that button, but it was a  
bug. That's how Esmeraude's assassins keep track of you ladies." Nephrite proceeded to patiently explain  
everything to the bewildered Prisma. Finally, she nodded slowly.  
  
"So, who gave you all this information about us?" She asked him.  
  
"Agent Venus, she found out all this information through extensive reconnaissance."  
  
"Who's Agent Venus?"  
  
"Oh, you would know her better as Angela Minton." Nephrite gave her a smile. Prisma gasped, "ANGELA?!"  
Nephrite nodded. "She, like me, is one of eight elite crime-fighting agents who work on the toughest of  
criminal cases. Her real name is Mina Angell."  
  
Prisma slowly exhaled. "I...I think I need to take a nap. This is too much information to absorb right now."  
She said faintly. Nephrite gave her a gentlemanly smile. "Very well. I will bring you back to the temporary  
convening headquarters. You may rest when we get there."  
  
~~~  
  
After Prisma, Avery was dropped at her corner with an escort. Once again, in moments, a car pulled up. A  
silver car. Then, a white-haired man, tall and commanding, whose appearance brought a smile to Mina's  
face, got out. Without a word, he led Avery into his car, and then, almost as if it were an afterthought,  
just as he was pulling away from the curb, he whipped out a gun fast as lightning and the thug who had  
been Avery's escort fell dead on the ground.  
  
~  
  
Avery had just arrived at her spot. Precisely five minutes later, a silver car pulled up, and a stern-looking  
but handsome man, tall, gray-eyed and white-haired, stepped out, and opened the door for her to go in.  
He then shut the door, and got in himself. He turned towards her for just a moment, and put a finger to  
his lips, gesturing for her to stay quiet no matter what. Then, before she could even figure out what was  
going on, a lone gunshot rang out and Adventurine fell dead. Avery's eyes got really wide.  
  
The white-haired man turned back to her, scanning her clothing very carefully. Suddenly, he took out a  
penknife and quickly cut off the crystal button at the top of her shirt. Then, he threw it as hard as he  
could against a nearby stop sign. It smashed. Giving a sigh of satisfaction, he introduced himself.  
  
"Agent Kunzite at your service, Ms. Stuart. My partner and I are tracking down Esmeraude."  
  
"P-partner?" Avery was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Yes. Both Agent Venus and I are elite agents. We are working together on this case. You may know her  
better as Angela Minton, that was her cover story." Kevin stated. "Now, I must get you to a place where  
you can stay, and then go back to finish this case."  
  
~~~  
  
After Avery, Catsy. A red car was waiting close to Catsy's street corner when she arrived. As soon as   
she was there, it drove towards her and the assassin Hematite, who was there to guard her. A blond  
man with seraphic features got out, and stepped up not towards her, but towards Hematite instead. In a  
short moment, he had his hands around his neck. In another second, she saw that Hematite was dead,  
collapsed in a most unusual position on the ground, his neck snapped.  
  
~  
  
Catsy watched the blond man kill Hematite with a mixture of astonishment and horror from the passenger  
seat of the car.  
  
"Oh...my...GOD..." Catsy's eyes bugged out of her head. The blond man re-entered the car, and handed  
her a complicated-looking gadget.  
  
"Hold this." Wordlessly, Catsy obeyed. The man started to type rapidly into a laptop by his side. Catsy,  
peering at the monitor, saw a picture of herself, with a glowing spot at the brooch on her bodice. The  
man typed some more, and the glowing spot extinguished. He turned back to Catsy and held out a hand.  
  
"Agent Jadeite. My fellow agents and I are cracking a case against Esmeraude. Now, I must get you to a  
safe location because the agents actually responsible for this case are going to confront Esmeraude, and  
that might get a little ugly."  
  
"WHAT?!" Catsy seemed to finally have gotten her spirit back.  
  
"Look, the girl you know as Angela Minton is actually one of eight elite agents who crack the toughest  
crime cases in the country. Her real name is Mina Angell, and she's known as Agent Venus. Do you watch  
the news?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"You know the recent death of the notorious drug lord from South America, and the consequent bust of  
the huge drug ring? Mina was the one who did that. That was her last case." Jadeite explained to Catsy.  
  
"Oh my God...I never would have thought...Angela..er..Mina, didn't let on anything at all....none of us had  
any idea..." Catsy murmured softly.  
  
"Of course she didn't." Jadeite smiled. "Otherwise she would have blown her cover and gotten killed before  
she could save you girls. Now, let's get out of here."  
  
~~~  
  
Finally, Birdy was dropped off at her corner. A white limo pulled up at the street corner, and a handsome,  
debonair man with long dark blond hair tied back in a ponytail exited the vehicle. Gallantly, he held out an  
arm for Birdy, and just as he turned to lead her into the car, he gave the wrist of his free arm a small flick  
towards the assassin Zircon. A silvery blur escaped from his sleeve, and before he could react, Zircon was  
lying on the ground, dead, with a knife in his heart.  
  
~  
  
Birdy watched the man kill Zircon quietly. Seeing the skill and ease with which he did it, she figured that  
if she screamed, she would get killed as well. But then, the man turned towards her, and his smile was a  
kind one. "Take off your necklace." He instructed. Scared, Birdy obeyed. He took the silver chain with the  
round pendant hanging from the center, and crushed the pendant under his boot. Then, he spoke.  
  
"I am Agent Zoisite, one of the nation's eight elite crime-fighter agents. A friend and fellow agent of mine,  
Agent Kunzite, is working with his partner Agent Venus on this case against Esmeraude. Suffice it to say  
that they're going to get rid of her, and I'm just helping them by transporting you to safety before they  
go to confront her."  
  
Birdy nodded slowly, deep in thought. "Wait! What about the other girls? And Angela...she's new to this  
whole thing."  
  
Zoisite smiled at her, "The girl you know as Angela is none other than Agent Venus. She's the one who is  
responsible for this case, and the one who, together with Agent Kunzite, figured out this plan. Now, let's  
get out of here." He turned to give directions to the limo driver. "Temporary headquarters."  
  
Birdy had one last question. "Why did you crush that necklace?"  
  
"It was bugged. That's how they kept track of you." He answered.   
  
~~~  
  
Mina glanced at her watch. It was 1:15. The guys would have secured the girls by now. It was time. She  
tore off the button at the top of her vest, and stomped one high stiletto heel on it. It broke.  
  
"You bitch!" The assassin Sardonyx, who had escorted her, lunged at her. "How dare you ruin the vest!"  
  
Mina calmly sidestepped him. Then, as he turned back, she spun around, and jabbed her long index fingers  
with deadly accuracy at the sides of his Adam's apple. The assassin choked as his jugular was punctured  
from within. He fell to the ground, weak with internal bleeding, just as a motorcycle pulled up in front of   
them. The last thing he was aware of before he died was that the motorcycle rider pulled off a helmet to  
reveal a smiling man with long, pale hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hey Mina!" He greeted.  
  
"Hey Art!" Mina grabbed the helmet at the back of the motorcycle and hopped on behind Artemis. They  
rode off into the night.  
  
~~~  
  
In fifteen minutes, everyone had convened in the hotel room that Kevin had stayed in. The four women,  
Priscilla, Ava, Catherine and Bertha gathered around Mina immediately.  
  
"Angela-girl, you suck!" Was the first thing Priscilla said, although she was smiling.  
  
Mina smirked right back at her. "I know, but hey it's all for your own good, you know."  
  
"Yeah, we know, and thanks." Ava smiled at her.   
  
"You're welcome." Mina said. "Well, I'd love to chat, but Kevin and I have to go now to dispatch Estrellita  
Noir once and for all." She went to the bathroom of the hotel, and changed from the tight red dress and  
feather boa she had been wearing into a sleek, stream-lined outfit for combat: a pair of black linen pants,   
and a fine black silk shirt with long sleeves and gold piping. On her feet, she wore a pair of snug-fitting,  
butter-smooth zippered black leather boots with slight heels. Around her waist, she had a golden chain   
with a long handle at the end, that she could whip out immediately. At her back, she had a quiverful of   
arrows and a longbow. Kevin was dressed in a white outfit similar to hers: white pants and a mandarin   
style white shirt with the top button unbuttoned, trimmed with ice-blue piping. He had two handguns   
strapped at his belt.  
  
Each of the girls went up to give Mina a hug in turn. "Good luck!" They called out.   
  
"Thanks. Take care, you four. If you need anything, ask the guys." Mina said, gesturing towards Jadeite,  
Zoisite, Nephrite and Artemis. "Bye!" She took Kevin's hand, and the two headed out. They got onto the  
motorcycle that Mina came on, and rode off. Birdy watched them from the window.  
  
"I think they like each other." She remarked to the others in the room.  
  
***  
  
WHEW!! That was a LONG chapter, wasn't it?  
  
REVIEW!!!  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V 


	11. Chapter 10

AWWW YEAH!! THE SHOWDOWN!!! Action a-plenty in this chapter!!   
  
As always, disclaimers apply. I own nothing.  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
***  
  
Soon, the motorcycle was parked at the gates of Esmeraude's mansion. Mina and Kevin got off, and  
Mina unslung her chain from her waist. With a whoosh and clang, the flexible chain had wrapped around  
the limb of a nearby tree. Quickly, Mina climbed up the chain to the top of the wall, and then gestured  
for Kevin to do the same. Then, she unwound the chain from the tree limb, re-slung it around her waist  
and leapt off the wall to the ground. Kevin followed suit.  
  
"This evening during dinner I was able to slip the contents of my ring into two plates. Those assassins  
should have gone to bed early, feeling sluggish, and they will simply just not wake up the next morning.  
That leaves eight assassins and Esmeraude." Mina whispered to Kevin.  
  
At that moment, they saw up ahead two rowdy, muscular men, assassins named Rubellite and Agate,  
making rounds. Kevin was about to fire at them, when Mina shook her head. "No, too loud. Guns are for  
later." She whispered, before unslinging her longbow from her back. She took a sharp, straight arrow   
from her quiver, and aimed at Rubellite. Even at 50 feet away and in the darkness, her aim was superb,  
and the arrow struck the assassin between the shoulder blades. Rubellite fell dead to the ground, and  
Agate whirled around to see where the arrow that had felled his companion had come from, only to get  
a similar arrow in his throat.   
  
"Nine down, six to go." Kevin whispered to Mina. She nodded, and gave his hand a squeeze. "Let's go  
and do it, then."  
  
~~~  
  
Mina had shot another assassin before the mansion's occupants were alerted to their presence, and   
four of the the remaining five assassins came out, guns drawn. Kevin started shooting, and soon, three   
lay dead on the ground, riddled with bullet holes. Mina, as she vaulted out of harm's way, noticed the  
fifth assassin trying to sneak behind Kevin, to shoot him in the back. In a flash of gold, she whipped the  
gun out of the assassin's hand with her chain, then, the chain wrapped around the assassin's neck like   
a thin, deadly metallic snake. With a quick. hard jerk, the thug's windpipe had been severed, and he fell  
to the ground, dead from strangulation.  
  
In the meantime, Kevin had dispatched the last assassin, and together, they marched up to the door of  
the house. Predictably, it was locked. Kevin raised his gun, but once again, Mina stopped him. "The lock  
is bullet-proof. Stand back." Kevin looked at her, bemused, as she removed her quiver of arrows from   
her back. Mina inspected the arrows one by one until she found the one she was looking for. One that  
was extremely thin, with an exceedingly narrow, sharp arrowhead. She nocked her bow, and fired.  
  
With a twang and a thwack, the arrow hit its mark, and Kevin gaped at the precision. The arrow had  
lodged itself exactly into the keyhole of the lock. Now, Mina twisted the doorknob, and it opened. She  
gave Kevin a sweet little smile. "My way of picking locks. The arrow trips the mechanism inside the lock,  
the way a key would. No one expects this sort of thing, since most people just go for banging the thing  
or trying to kick it in or whatever. So they have safeguards against that sort of thing. But not Agent  
Venus' lock-picking." She said with a wink. Then, the two stepped into the house.  
  
~~~  
  
Esmeraude was waiting for the invaders in her ballroom. But when the two came in, her jaw dropped in  
shock. "Angela Minton?!?"  
  
Mina narrowed her eyes and smiled thinly, baring her teeth almost like a predatory cat. "Surprised, are  
you? How does it feel now, bitch? How do you like knowing that YOU've played right into somebody's  
hands, fallen smack into a trap? Oh, by the way, Esmeraude, the name of the one who is responsible   
for your downfall isn't Angela Minton. It's Agent Venus."  
  
Esmeraude whipped out two guns, one in each hand, at the exact same time as Kevin did. Glaring with  
cold hatred at each other, they faced off. Mina smirked, "Are you sure you want to have a gun war with  
HIM?! You know, if you tried regular combat with both of us at once, you've have a better chance of  
NOT getting killed very gruesomely. I might even allow you to die looking pretty."  
  
Esmeraude ignored Mina, and started firing. Kevin, anticipating the move, immediately rolled out of the  
way, and the bullets ricocheted off the wall towards Mina. However, Mina had wrapped her chain around  
a chandelier, and swung into the air, evading the bullets and also getting into position, then kicking one  
of the guns out of Esmeraude's hands. In a flash, she had swung into the air again, then leapt from her  
chain, somersaulting through the air and landing next to Kunzite. Esmeraude immediately focused her   
gun at Mina, who flipped into the air once more, as Kevin opened fire. Esmeraude, bullet holes in her  
chest, stomach, shoulder and legs, collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
Mina retrieved her chain from the chandelier, and gave Esmeraude's carcass a very cold look. "Trust me,  
you cold-hearted, evil, malicious little bitch, this was a far less painful death than you deserved."  
  
~~~  
  
"So, I guess this assignment is done." At 4:00 AM in the morning that day, after the two had returned  
to the temporary headquarters with the good news for the other girls, and Kevin had sent Luna and Art  
a concise report of what had happened, Kevin and Mina had gone to her apartment. The other three  
agents, and Art, had gone home, and the hotel room had been given to the four girls for the night.  
  
"Yeah, we're finished with it." Mina couldn't stifle a yawn. She, currently, sat in a plush easy chair, her  
fair golden head resting against the armrest. The ends of her long hair brushed the floor. She closed her  
eyes.  
  
Kevin looked at her, and smiled to himself. She looked adorable when she was sleeping. Even more so  
than she usually looked. "Mina, you might want to sleep on your back, you'll get a horrible crick in the  
neck tomorrow." He said lightly, gently giving her shoulder a shake.  
  
Mina mumbled something like, "Don't wanna walk to the room." Kevin shook his head, amused.   
  
"I guess there's only one thing I can do about that." He said, as he snaked one arm around the small of  
her back and another under her knees. Lifting her up, he walked to her room, and then, gently set her  
down on her bed. He tucked up the covers around her, and kissed her forehead, before turning to go.  
  
"Stay." Mina said softly. Kevin froze. She laughed a little at that.  
  
"Don't get any ideas, I'm too tired out tonight for THAT sort of thing, some other time. But stay. Sleep."  
  
Kevin turned around slowly to face her again. "Are you sure? Why do you want me to do that?"  
  
Mina's voice answered him drowsily; she was once again slipping into dreamland. "Because I love you."  
She muttered softly.  
  
Kevin smiled, as he removed his shoes. "Good enough." He said, as he crawled in next to her and took  
her sleeping form gently into his protective arms, before letting sleep claim him as well.  
  
***  
  
Woohoo!!! It's done!! REVIEW!! 


	12. Epilogue

Here's the (VERY short, sorry~) Epilogue!!  
  
Disclaimers apply, all that good stuff...  
  
***  
  
In a sunny, buttercup-yellow living room, a beautiful blonde woman hung up her phone with a smile. She  
glanced up at her companion, a tall, powerfully-built young man with fine silver-white hair, who sat on  
the couch, with her head in his lap.   
  
"Who was that?" The man asked the woman. She grinned.  
  
"That was Bertha Thornton, formerly Birdy. She just called to tell me that she's got a job working as a  
secretary. She's planning on saving up her money to finish her education someday."  
  
"Excellent." The man replied. "They must have made good use of their first three weeks of new-found   
freedom." The woman nodded and continued.  
  
"She and the other girls had pooled together the money they got after Esmeraude's demise and gotten  
themselves a small flat to share. Right now, Bertha's the second one to get a job. A week ago, Priscilla  
got a job offer to work as a model. Ava is going for an interview tomorrow for a job as a hostess in the  
local Italian joint, and Catherine is investigating a job opening in a beauty parlor as a hairdresser." The  
woman gave a contented sigh. "They're going to be just fine."  
  
The man looked down into her beautiful face, and ran a gentle hand down her spun-gold tresses. "Yes,  
they are. You saved them from the living hell that they'd been living in."  
  
The blonde sat up a bit, and brushed the angular side of his face with the back of one creamy, slender  
hand. "No, WE saved them. Together, Kevin. Without you, I could not have done it. I think we do well  
together."  
  
Kevin took her in his strong arms, and looked into her sky-blue eyes. "I couldn't agree more, Mina." He  
said softly before lowering his lips to hers.  
  
***  
  
Done!!  
  
Review!! 


End file.
